


Dragon Thorns（龙棘）

by eulance



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Gen, Minor Bulgaria, Vampire Romania
Language: 中文
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-02-05
Updated: 2019-02-05
Packaged: 2019-11-26 05:30:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,579
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18176459
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eulance/pseuds/eulance
Summary: Elizabeta Héderváry found something strange in Pleska—the village doctor told her that their carter was attacked by wolves for the corpses in the wooden cart. But—there are piles of corpses drummed up by the war in this village, wolves do not have sufficient reason to attack alive for dead. Now, Elizabeta is on the way of finding the truth....





	Dragon Thorns（龙棘）

**Author's Note:**

> 　　·这篇目前主要是犬猿组+串ヨグ，依旧是一般向。
> 
> 　　·和《黑夜访客》同世界观的西幻设定，细心的读者会发现这里和那边片场很明显有不少相通的剧情。正篇还在构思因此试图混更的产物（？）
> 
> 　　·有一些只有作者自己才懂的毫无根据的neta（本质是懒得自己想地名之类的）

　　“事实上，情况比您以往看到的还要坏上几倍。野蛮的游牧民在找牧场时经常沿途烧杀抢掠，我们一开始认为王国军能把一劳永逸地他们赶出边境，让大家的日子好过些，于是年轻人都自告奋勇去当兵了，老人和女人尽可能拿出补给提供给军队。但是没有人想到，这胜利目前并没有带来实际上的好处，对于一个没有多少人的边境小村，光是战死的士兵就比村子里的活人多上几倍，野兽和怪物被尸臭味吸引，继而爆发了瘟疫，连女人和孩子都没能幸免，幸存的人转而开始祈求神迹，不过您知道，这里的修士才穿上他们的袍子不久，连自己该供奉谁都不清楚。”  
　　穿着大衣、戴着夹鼻眼镜的医生正忙于处理病患的伤口。他一边涂抹草药，一边有一句没一句地讲述情况。药味难以掩盖伤口的腐臭味，在这间乡村诊所里，前来记录情况的伊丽莎白连像样的药都没见到，现在很明显没有条件进行截肢，医生唯一能做的就是使用止痛的草药，减轻病人死前的痛苦。她并不是第一次来这儿，负责统计边境情况的大臣似乎认为她更能胜任这件事——她身上也流着游牧民的血，这在城市里并不常见，但普列斯卡的村民大多都有北方游牧民族的血统，也就是大家所说的骑马野蛮人。也难怪这儿的修士都是半吊子，他们不久前还是乡村巫医或农民，但迫于新法令的压力只好穿上修士长袍，把橡木杖和草叉放下，换成权杖和念珠。这些人中恐怕有相当一部分，连祷词该怎么写都不知道。  
　　伊丽莎白把羽毛笔在墨水瓶里蘸了一下，换上一张新纸，一边写一边和医生说话。  
　　“坐在城堡露台上的人，大多只能看见领土而看不见人。尽可能给我准确的数字，我会把它附在报告中，展示战争造成的真实情况，虽然这不见得有用。每到这种时候，我也只能任人差遣，做不了主。”  
　　“这我知道。还得加上今天用推车推出去的死人……噢，您不知道，就是昨天晚上的事，拉尸体的马车被狼群袭击了，马也跑丢了，车夫倒是侥幸活着逃回来了。”  
　　“狼群？到处都是死人和死马，而且现在是夏天，它们何必大费周章袭击马车？我认为这听起来不太合理。”  
　　“不合理的事情到处都是，我没有必要也不知道如何解释，因为它的确发生了。也许狼群被熊或是食尸鬼赶过来了。推车装不了多少，要是再爆发瘟疫，这地方就没有活人了。”  
　　伊丽莎白把羽毛笔放下来，看着医生镜片后的眼睛。她很清楚医生想说什么，这个老家伙总是很爱拐弯抹角，还有点狡猾，但他抛弃了城市里的生活，在这儿为村民提供治疗已经二十多年了——他无非就是想让她处理这件事——现在找不到别人了。谁让她总爱管闲事呢？这个老好人于情于理都只能当下去。只是狼群应该没什么问题。伊丽莎白摸了摸自己腰间的剑，那可不是装饰，她曾经拿这把剑砍过一条龙的脑袋。至于要被公会写入账目的报酬，她已经决定只是象征性收一点，毕竟按她的作风，除了拿笔杆子什么也不做，确实不太像话。  
　　“我知道您想说什么，按照规矩来，弄一份像样的委托给我。如果真的只是狼群，它们对车子可不感兴趣，我可以去找找，这比重新弄辆车省事。”  
　　“那就太好了，我马上就写。我倒是希望狼能吃得干净一点，免得我们还得处理。”  
　　医生向伊丽莎白点头致以谢意。

　　根据老车夫的说法，车上拉着8具尸体。那时候他沿着小路，驾着车子往乱葬坑去，狼群就突然从树林里出现，并包围了马车，那群狼大约有7、8只。马受惊之后不停甩蹶子，挣脱车辕上的绳子跑掉了，他自己也被吓得滚下车子。所幸他平时割草的镰刀还别在腰间，他抽出来对狼挥了几下，幸运地逃脱了。他开始头也不回地狂奔，狼群可能开始吃尸体了，也没有追他，他就这样一路跑回村里。  
　　不过目前看来，这件事比想象的还要简单很多——狼群已经离开了，现场只有一些被啃食过的尸体，车子完好无损，但有不少血迹和残留物。伊丽莎白简单做了点清理，把骑来的马套在车辕上，出于职业习惯开始观察现场情况。  
　　狼群似乎并不是非常饥饿，它们只啃掉了少数易于撕咬的部分，这样看来，饥饿并不是驱使它们袭击人类的原因。如果她没有产生这种疑问，就可能不会发现问题：比车夫描述的少了一具尸体，而且连残骸都没有找到，这太奇怪了，尸体在狼的眼里，除了新鲜与否不会有任何区别。这个问题使得伊丽莎白更困惑了。要么就是车夫记错了数量，要么就是这具尸体消失了。这和并不饥饿的狼群有联系吗？伊丽莎白一边驾着马车往回赶，一边打算当面和医生谈谈这个问题。　

　　“尸体少了一具，而且很明显不是狼吃掉的，它们根本不够饥饿。你可没和我说过会发生这种事。这里的死人够多了，还需要窃尸贼吗？”  
　　伊丽莎白推开诊所的门走进去，直接坐在椅子上，盯着医生镜片后面的那双灰蓝色眼睛。  
　　“天啊。也许我干了一件错事。”  
　　医生手里的木碗掉在了地上。  
　　“错事？你其实不仅是想让我去找车，还打算让我帮你弥补错误吗？”  
　　“不，我没有那种意思。那应该是个染了瘟疫的孩子……”  
　　“你解释清楚，现场的确没有什么小孩。”  
　　伊丽莎白有点恼火，她知道医生在利用自己的好心，把可能不那么简单的事情用简单的委托推给她了。而她很明白，自己一旦插手，就只能做到底，她并不是那种说不干就绝对不干的人。  
　　“村民是那么认为的。我不能告诉他们真相，我们根本不了解也无力抵抗那种怪物，如果让他们知道，除了造成恐慌没有其他作用。我知道您要来，在那之前我必须保守秘密，因为我信任您的实力。”  
　　“奉承又不能当饭吃，你能不能直接进入主题？”  
　　“让我先锁上门再说，”医生谨慎地把门栓插好，“从坟墓里回来的死人变成的怪物……我看到肩膀上的伤口了，那个孩子被它咬过，而他的症状像是热病。”  
　　“你想说吸血鬼一类的东西。描述得具体一些，我不知道你说的是什么种类，比如伤口什么样，或者具体的症状，有没有留下痕迹？”  
　　伊丽莎白想到自己的炼金术新配方研究，根据一些记载，吸血鬼的毛发、指甲、血液和牙齿都有特别的用途，但是大多数时候猎人把它们都烧成了灰。这也许不是一件坏事，能弄到这些材料，机会非常难得。  
　　“在肩膀上，两个细小的圆形伤口，间距和人类的两枚犬齿相当。那孩子病情还不严重的时候，我问过他，他说他给一个陌生人开过门，对方表示自己只是想进来坐一会取暖。之后的事情他说记不清了，第二天就生病了，首先是低烧，全身酸痛，然后开始神志不清。”  
　　“好的……它有人的外表，还会让受害者给自己开门以获得进入住宅的许可，可能还具有精神控制能力。我大概清楚了，这种在小说故事里最为知名的正统吸血鬼，反倒不太常见，因为它们太狡猾，从不留下什么痕迹。你担心的是，那个孩子复活变成了它的同类，所以消失了。”  
　　“没错，我担心的就是这件事。我以前也见过类似的患者，其实只要在症状不太严重时服药就能治愈，但这里没有可以治疗他的药物，我只好悄悄找邻镇的修士商量，他们给他做了驱魔，然后——他在驱魔过程中死了。我抱着侥幸心理没做什么处理，一个医生亲自把尸体毁掉太奇怪了……听说很少有人会因为被咬变成吸血鬼，但是现在后悔来不及了。”  
　　“真是可笑，你自己不也只能祈求神迹吗？那么这就说得通了，那只大吸血鬼也想要个好用的仆役，召唤狼群袭击了马车，带走了他。不过就算他复活了，也更可能失去心智，变成吸血活尸或是食尸鬼。就算他真的能变成吸血鬼，但最终只能成为大吸血鬼的邪恶奴仆。这个可怜的小家伙，他叫什么？”  
　　“维托米尔·巴加诺夫。他的父亲不知道是谁，可能是个蛮族，母亲本来是我们这一带少数能教孩子们识字的教师，但她不久前听说野蛮人要来，就逃走了，很可能死了。他的舅舅待他不好，但他舅舅应征入伍之后就再没回来。”　　

　　伊丽莎白去神殿借来一件古老的白环圣徽，准备了一些圣水，调配了对不死生物有烧灼效果的烈焰药剂。现在唯一的问题是如何才能找到那只大吸血鬼。它用狼群袭击马车就是为了掩饰自己的存在，狡猾又老练，可能岁数不小，吸血鬼的年龄越大，力量就越强，它一定是个难缠的对手。虽然直接向当地的猎人组织报告更省事，但伊丽莎白不想错过这个机会，从强大的生物身上能获得珍贵的炼金材料。完成文书工作离开普列斯卡之后，她去周围的村子和城镇转了一圈，想收获些线索，但并没有谁被吸血鬼咬伤的证词。它难道没有固定的地盘吗？这种居无定所的老狐狸找起来就更难了。伊丽莎白有点后悔自己没学点圣职者的本事，比如用个小法术就能知道在场的人里有没有混着什么不死生物。高级的吸血鬼要伪装成人类还不是轻而易举的事情，除非你能触摸到它，才会发现它像个死人一样冰冷、没有呼吸和心跳——话说回来，不会有吸血鬼会容许人类在被吸血之外的场合触碰到自己，这不仅仅是某种邪恶掠食者扭曲自尊的体现，如果持有圣物的人触碰，那会严重削弱它们的能力。它们虽然很邪恶，但越是强大就越是明显具有人类的毛病，可能是因为它们生前都是人类：比如傲慢、贪婪或是洁癖。很多猎人会利用这些找到破绽，过去也确实有几个臭名昭著的大吸血鬼因此栽在猎人手里。  
　　“你们这儿有什么委托吗？我需要了解情况。”  
　　伊丽莎白决定再换个方向找找。毕竟，她来自王国内最有威望的冒险者公会之一，尽管规模和私人小公会相差不多，龙棘公会在公会联合议席中的发言权绝对是毋庸置疑的，统治者需要了解的不少信息甚至都来自各个公会，比如各种委托的统计数量反映了何种形势，是否存在可能威胁到王国统治的迹象，等等。她和前几次一样，亮出钢制龙徽章，地方公会的负责人不敢怠慢上面来的“大人物”，马上就把最近登记的委托交给她过目。  
　　岩泉城确实是这一带的重要城镇，委托比之前几个镇子加起来都多，足有《炼金草药全书》那样厚厚一本。翻了几个小时之后，伊丽莎白觉得自己好像找到了一点线索——来自一名药剂师的委托：

　　 _急需金鸡纳霜，用于治疗晚期热病患者。500金币/盎司。金鸡纳树皮也可作为替代。200金币/盎司。_

　　即使是用500金币去买一根刺猬𬞟[注1]也非常足够了。尽管金鸡纳霜可以算是较为稀缺的药物，通过炼金术由树皮提取，而这种树皮本身也可用于炼制魔法药剂，但这个价格显然有点离谱。晚期热病患者——说不定是吸血鬼的受害者，必须要去看看情况了。  
　　记下地址之后，伊丽莎白前去找药剂师询问情况，对方又告诉她，这是一位医生的委托，他只是负责配药和代为发布委托，而且货早就送到了。看起来还有机会询问受害者。伊丽莎白不想错过任何线索，她连晚饭都没吃就动身前往医生的诊所。　

 

　　半路上突然下起一场暴雨，伊丽莎白不得不顶着湿透的斗篷敲响医生的门。  
　　“我听说这儿有位热病患者，您给他开了含有金鸡纳霜的药方。他在哪？我从普列斯卡来，受他的亲戚之托来找他。”  
　　“哦……你知道得很清楚，一定花了不少功夫打听。是有一位这样的患者，我不知道他是不是普列斯卡人，往楼上走，左手边有个单独的房间。照顾他的那位先生也在，他说必须单独给他安排一件病房。”  
　　医生有点吃惊。伊丽莎白说这些话只是为了让自己看起来更可信一点。医生不知道这位患者的身份。患者很可能是外地人，如果能弄清楚他是不是被吸血鬼袭击，在哪儿被袭击，就会有新的线索了。她快步走到楼上，敲了敲门。  
　　“请进。”  
　　里面传来年轻男性的声音。推开门之后，她看到一个衣着讲究的浅棕发男人，正给床上的病人盖上毯子。暴雨使得气温变冷了。那个男人盖好毯子，转过身来看着她和她腰间的剑。他的眼睛呈现缺乏色素般的淡红色，像只兔子。  
　　“一位看上去骁勇善战的女士，您是来找人的？”  
　　“是的。我在找一个普列斯卡人，喏，就和他年纪差不多大。”  
　　床上是个黑头发的孩子，大概十一二岁的模样。这也许只是个巧合，也可能因为这只吸血鬼喜欢吸小孩的血。伊丽莎白提醒自己：那个普列斯卡的维托米尔·巴加诺夫早就死了，说不定现在正跟着他的血族主人寻找下一个受害者。  
　　对方把椅子端过来，伸手示意让她坐着说话。他的举止彬彬有礼，的确像是个能拿出大堆金币买药的贵族少爷——不过那个孩子到底是他的什么人？伊丽莎白感到这个人有些可疑，只是点头示意而没有坐下。这个人站着，看着伊丽莎白的眼睛。  
　　“您是他的什么亲戚？那可真是太好了，我正在为他的事情发愁，普列斯卡的村民以为他死了，把他扔到死人堆里。我恰巧路过，他还在动，把我吓了一跳，还以为死人真的能复活。药物有点副作用，他之前吐了我一身，还不停说胡话，吵得我恨不得把耳朵塞住。好在他现在睡着了，而且情况在不断好转。等他康复您就可以接他回家了。”  
　　“噢，没想到真是他。”  
　　伊丽莎白惊讶不已，差点就真的倒吸一口气，但她把自己的惊讶全部转移到了小病人身上，后者正熟睡着，呼吸非常均匀。对面这个年轻男人……不，他应该就是那只大吸血鬼。这个想法让伊丽莎白自己都感到难以置信，她从来没听说过吸血鬼还会给自己的猎物花钱治病。但是不论如何，吸血鬼都是邪恶的，也许他有什么更加不可告人的邪恶计划。吸血鬼一定听到自己和医生的对话了，他只是装作不知道。现在不能让他读到自己的想法，魅惑自己、或是控制自己的精神。她很快就有了个想法——必须先发制人，让他无法使用能力，也可以借此确认自己是不是真的搞错了。  
　　“我不是他的亲戚，只是受人之托。在把他带回去之前，就让他好好养病。他的亲戚还让我给他带一样东西，是个护身符。他现在睡着了，我把它先交给你。”  
　　伊丽莎白从衣兜里掏出了白环圣徽，装作毫不知情，拿在手上，靠近对方。对方没有伸手接住，他往后退了一步，眼睛躲闪了一会，看向床上的孩子。  
　　“您可以把它放在这……这里面太闷了，我想出去透会儿气。”  
　　“你是不是忘了？外面下着大雨呢。”  
　　伊丽莎白终于确定了一件事——他害怕圣徽，甚至想从这里逃出去。  
　　她用左手抓住他的右手腕，果然冰冷得像是死人（也许说就是死人更恰当）；与此同时，她右手将圣徽举到他面前，逼迫得这只吸血鬼只好用左手挡住脸，一边试图挣脱一边后退。但是在圣物面前，吸血鬼无法集中精神使用大部分能力，尤其当被圣物的持有者抓住时，他们甚至会连肉体的力量都无法完全发挥。  
　　“我没想到你这么容易露出狐狸尾巴，吸血鬼。别想着耍什么花招，你召唤了狼群把这孩子带走，送到这里来，想对他做什么？为什么要假装照顾他？”  
　　“猎人？……他不能死。你不会听我解释的……求你把那个东西放下来。我不想攻击任何人。”  
　　这只吸血鬼没有反抗或是试图威吓敌人。他已经原形毕露了，人类形态的伪装无法继续维持，说话时一对食肉动物般的獠牙清晰可见。  
　　“相信吸血鬼的人都见鬼去了。快说！你要是老实点，我就可以让你的灵魂快点从不死的诅咒里解脱！”  
　　伊丽莎白捉着对方的手腕，几乎把吸血鬼按在墙上。  
　　“我……他不能变成吸血鬼，我会受惩罚的……虽然说这些话已经没意义了，你会杀了我……”  
　　其实伊丽莎白完全没有想好如何把剑拔出来杀吸血鬼。要拿剑就得先放开他，放开他，他就能轻易逃脱或是攻击自己。就在她犹豫是该放手拔剑还是继续逼问对方时，床上的孩子被吵醒了。他睁开眼睛，并飞快地爬了起来。他的身体还很虚弱，下床时几乎摔倒在地。  
　　“你要干什么？放开他！”  
　　碍事的小鬼头！伊丽莎白被小家伙用力扯住衣角，后者看她毫不动摇，干脆跳起来咬她的胳膊。她猝不及防痛得松了手。圣徽掉在地上，吸血鬼变成烟雾，消失在伊丽莎白的眼前。  
　　“你这不知好歹的小混蛋！我是在救你！他是邪恶的吸血鬼！这下我们可能都麻烦了，他会咬着你的脖子把你的血吸到一滴不剩，你还可能会感染而变成邪恶的不死生物！要是我能干掉他，之后会把你送回家的。”  
　　伊丽莎白立马抽出剑，警惕地护在孩子前面。但这孩子一点都不领情，捡起圣徽砸在她后背上。  
　　“你不能杀他，他会给我讲睡前故事。他说很抱歉咬了我，之后会把我送回去，叫我保守秘密。但我舅舅不喜欢我！然后他上战场去了，也没有回来。我讨厌那个家，我对他说，我不想回去。”  
　　“得了吧！那都是骗小孩的手段！他是不是魅惑你了？恶魔！怪物！你有种就给我出来！”  
　　“您会惊动医生和其他病人的，勇敢的女士。我以黑环之主切诺奥斯的名义发誓，除了咬人，我从来没有做过什么邪恶的事。否则我为什么不先看看您在想什么呢？我认为不擅自窥探人类的想法是平等交流的基础，但您好像并不想交流。但无论如何我有自己的原则，我会遵守它，您要是总这样先入为主，那么我们的交流就到此为止吧。请您照顾好那孩子，收养他，或是找个愿意收留他的人家，我现在又欠他一份人情了。”  
伊丽莎白寻找着声音的来源，她很快就注意到，房梁上吊着一只蝙蝠。它用翅膀裹着身体，警惕地望着自己这边，好像穿着一件黑斗篷。  
　　“不，你等等，我不是猎人。我可以听你说下去。你甚至搬出了你们主宰者的名字，你不怕起假誓被他惩罚？如果这世界上真有善良的不死生物，那可是重大发现。”　  
　　“我该表示祝贺吗？现在您有了一个重大发现。我不喜欢这样和人谈话，但为了我自己的安全着想，在您把圣物和剑收起来之前，请原谅我以俯视的角度说话。很显然，您对普列斯卡发生的事情进行了调查，然后找到了我和这个孩子。您不是猎人，那么您到底是什么人？我能确定您不会第二天就把我上报给猎人，让他们来追杀我吗？”  
　　“这得看你的表现，吸血鬼。目前我还没有和猎人谈过。再说说这个孩子吧，我打算把他带回公会去——我是公会的人，黑水港的龙棘公会，不知道你听说过没有——但这件事我还得和管事的商量一下。”  
　　“略有耳闻。但很抱歉，我现在不是那么相信您，我们需要加深对彼此的了解。这儿可没有任何正式的文书可以证明，您不会把他带到别的地方去。这么说吧，假设我刚刚离开了，我还是会回来看他的，如果发生任何我不希望看到的事，我考虑把他带回我那儿去过一段时间。”  
　　伊丽莎白把拿剑的手放了下来，她回头看了看那小家伙，他蓝绿色的眼睛正目不转睛地盯着吸血鬼变成的蝙蝠看。  
　　“你为什么这么关心一个陌生的人类孩子？”  
　　“他一醒来就知道我是什么，但他没有害怕也没有怀疑。尽管他醒着的时候很缠人，叫人心烦，但这是第一次，我被一个人类不含任何成见地对待。”  
　　“我觉得这小鬼头只是没见过世面罢了。你下来吧，我把武器收起来，虽然砍了也没有用处，这不是圣剑。”  
　　“还请您别忘记那个圣徽。我现在闭上眼睛，您把它扔掉，或是收拾到我不知道的地方。再这样下去我只会更想不辞而别。”  
　　蝙蝠张开翅膀，把头埋进翅膀里裹起来，不去看她。伊丽莎白一边收起剑，一边捡起圣徽，假装打开窗户扔出去，但她只是往外扔了自己兜里的空药剂瓶，实际上还是把圣徽收回了兜里。不然这可骗不了吸血鬼——他的听觉实在是太灵敏了。

 

　　[注1]：这个名称来自斯拉夫民间传说中的一种神奇草药Raskovnik，具有可以开启一切上锁物品的属性。现代保语中它被作为灵丹妙药的某种代指。刺猬才能找到它是塞尔维亚的说法，在保加利亚是乌龟，克罗地亚某些地区则是蛇。它有个名称叫ež trava ("hedgehog grass"，即刺猬草)。其现实原型可能是一种蕨类植物：𬞟（也叫欧洲水四叶草）。  
　

 

　　·TBC·


End file.
